Choice or no Choice
by HateMe-BreakMe
Summary: We all have the choice to decide who we want to spend our lives with. Some just make the wrong decisions, a choice that'll effect them forever. IzayaXShizuo or Izuo Warning: contains much mature content!


**Note: Idk how or why this idea ran across my mind but I decided to convert it into yet another fanfic :) All the nice faves and reviews I recieve from my wonderful followers boost my confidence big time! I write for you guys! I love you all! *hugs***

**Now just a little heads up, this story is actually somewhat out of my comfort zone so idk if I'll be able to hit the mark on this one, but I do hope it'll still be enoyable to read. I also like to have a variety of genres in my library. Just keeping it real ;) **

**One more thing I thought I'd tell you about. I'm normally more of a Shizaya fan but this specific fanfic will be listed as Izuo for all the Izuo fans out there. I need to expand my horizions anyway. Hehehe. Alright enough blabbering! ONWARD!**

**Warning: Contains emotional abuse and major sexual content! Read at own risk!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say? My mind isn't creative enough to create such sexy characters. I do own a Shizuo plushie though! Does that count?**

_We're both broken in our own ways, therefore we were made for each other..._

_We share a different kind of love, my one and only..._

_My love..._

_..._

* * *

Nighttime has come much too quickly. A starless night sky blanketed the busy town of Shinjuku. Located on the outskirts of the popular city, along the water, was a high class apartment complex whom a current resident known as Izaya Orihara resided in. Izaya Orihara, the infamous information broker was a very wealthy man with an obscene appitite for power, never taking 'no' for an answer. He was a meticulous man who always got what he wanted no matter the price. For the misfortounate ones who crossed wrong paths with the devil, were sure to have hell to pay. He made damn sure.

He was Izaya fucking Orihara, the sole man was very well known for implanting fear into the weak minded. He practically feasted off the twisted emotions. It was exhilarating! The human brain was so inadequate that it was a simple task for someone as intellectual as himself.

It was so easy, people were just too blind to see the truth.

In reality, they only had themselves to blame. Humans were at fault for their own suffering, allowing the world to consume them, manipulating their thought process. They chose to kill, chose to grieve. They chose this life know as living hell.

They were far from impeccable. Worthless.

Izaya snickered, bringing his hands up to cover his excitment. He clearly didn't belong in a world infested with such pathetic creatures. He wasn't idiotic enough to stoop as so low to be fake like them.

He was flawless. A true materpiece indeed.

Smirking at his own cockiness, Izaya tossed his head back and laughed to the sky. Nobody had the balls to mess with him, the well known, highly intelligent and exceptionally vain informantional broker. Izaya always played the most wicked games of revenge. Blackmailing was a very atrocious way of playing the game, but he's never lost to anyone. Winning was his expertise and everyone knew it.

Dare they challenge him?

Izaya chuckled clicking his tongue. Little did they know, he had every single human by the strings. He was in control. He was God.

The world better watch it's back, he was out to get it. Kindness wasn't an emotion he associated with, and to think, he was created and brought into this world by two ordinary humans just like them.

To most, we were all the same...but they couldn't be more wrong.

Twirling around in excitment and walking back home from his late night grocery shopping, Izaya smiled as he thought about his favorite monster, his toxic lover, waiting anxiously at home for his return. Shizuo Heiwajima, the beast of Ikebukuro has been accompaning him in his new apartment for several months now, which he greatly enjoyed. Shizuo provided in many delicious ways.

Izaya grinned just thinking about it.

What a splendid time those months has been. Being in an intimate relationship with the brute was a marvalous thing. He had that outcasted, pretty-faced man permantly wrapped around his little finger. Nothing was going to change that.

"Hahaha oh Shizu-chan, you're simply to easy."

Izaya chuckled lightly adjusting the many bags in his hands, deciding to take his precious time walking home. It was a beautiful night after all. Shizuo could wait, he wasn't going anywhere. Not without his authorization.

Back at the spacious two story apartment, darkness descended on the walls carrying an eerie silence in the air. Bright TV lights reflected moving images that lacked sound. The TV was muted.

Across the dark wide empty space of the living room, was a black leather sofa with a tall messy blonde haired man sitting upon with his knees pulled up under his chin and his hands wrapped around his cold bare feet. His chestnut gaze glued to the silent screen. Bright colorful images painted his pale face with different lovely shades of grey.

A small sigh escaped Shizuo's lips as he glanced up at the ticking clock above the TV, reading 10:46pm. The constant ticking sounded so loud in the silence that it made his ears hurt. Looking back at the time, that's when he realization hit him. It was past his 'bed' time. Normally he was supposed to be tucked into bed by 10:30pm, but for once he made a decision of his own and chose to stay awake, waiting patiently for his lover to return home. Shizuo sighed softly. He only hoped Izaya wouldn't be pissed at him for waiting.

"Where is he?"

It didn't seem right for Izaya to come home so late. Shizuo was begining to worry, not that he had any reason too. Izaya could undoubtfully fend for himself, but maybe it was just curiosty was creeping up on him again. Often then not, he couldn't help but wonder about what was happening on the outside.

He missed it a lot.

Leaning back against the couch, Shizuo moved shifting his long legs into a cross legged position, softly ran a large hand through his messy bangs. They were getting a little too long for his taste, but Izaya prefered it that way. He didn't really have a say in much of anything. Even when it came to his own apprearence.

Moving slightly forward, the tired blonde rubbed the clothed knees of his black sweat pants, trying to create a small amount friction to help warm himself up. The loose fitting white long sleeved sleep shirt and sleep pants didn't do well at keeping him content. He never understood why, but everyday when the sun went down he tended to get colder much easier. It's like his body tempature dropped with the sun, leaving him with painful goosebumps.

_'I wonder if Izaya would be angry if I brought a blanket downstairs...'_

Shizuo shuddered lightly. He hated being double-minded.

Sighing softly, the blonde absent mindedly picked at loose ends of his over-sized shirt. Turning his head up, through his messy bangs, Shizuo stared up at the shimmering moon on the other side of the large window. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, he couldn't help but feel like the enormous sphere was laughing at him. That massive glowing ball did nothing but descend his comfort. He loathed everything about it. He hated the darkness that followed, the cold it brought upon and the dwelling loneliness it showered everynight.

He hated it.

As strange as it sounded, the long toturous nights made his body ache. A need to seek warmth was neverending, even when he laid side by side his radiant lover. He wanted to cacoon himself and sleep forever...well...maybe...not...forever...

_'...Izaya...'_

Right now he wanted nothing more then to be enveloped within his ravens arms, no matter how cruel or unkindly he presented himself to be. He'd always and forever welcome his crimson eyed lover with open arms.

He belonged to Izaya after all.

Stifling a small yawn, sleep beckoned the young male. Hopefully he would be warm tonight burried under mountains of heavy sheets. Sleeping covered from head to toe would've been considered normal for him, but only if Izaya allowed it. He felt like a dog on a leash, a very short leash. Not only was he continuously stripped of his clothing but he was stripped of his dilverance as well. Izaya literaly had him in the palm of his hands. He was forever trapped inside a cage.

Whimpered very softy, Shizuo moved wrapping his arms around himself. Just thinking about it all made him shiver. He hated the cold and as bad as it sounded, maybe that another reason for his seeking constant warmth. To sheild himself from Izaya's acendancy towards him.

Shizuo clenched his fists in frustration. What was he saying? He was so wrapped in a moment of weakness and remorse for himself that he failed to see the good things about his raven haired lover. So what if Izaya was a bit demanding, we all had our ups and downs. He'd love Izaya no matter what.

Sighing once again, Shizuo turned to glance at the front door before focusing back to the muted TV. The more seconds that ticked by, the more nervous he got about how Izaya's reaction would be coming home and finding him still awake, and waiting. Hopefully he wouldn't be angry. As much as he loved Izaya, he did constantly feel responsible for the days when Izaya appeared in a foul mood. It wasn't offten that the brunettes temper got out of control, but Shizuo still often found himself in unfortunate situations when he failed to satisfy the informant's demands. And not in just a sexual way.

Izaya had a distinct mind. Along with the raven's caotic personality, he also had a sadistic nature side of him. A part of him that Shizuo loved and hated at the same time. He couldn't exactly explain it in words. Basically, with Izaya, things were either his way or the high way. Izaya made damn sure he was known as the ruler of the house permitting his mind to be the only out spokened one.

Shizuo was prohibited to speak his mind, his lips remained sealed in Izaya's presence. His life was about drowning in Izaya's shadow. With Izaya, his own thoughts and opinions were stripped away from him, leaving him in a world of insecurity and vulnerability. The thought of it all terrified him.

Izaya liked having control over him and he knew it.

Sometimes he felt so constricted that he just wanted to break free, but he wouldn't dare. Being locked up in the apartment day in and day out is what his once violent life has reduced to, and he's accepted it. It sounded like a harsh thing to bestow upon somone you 'love', but when he really thought about it, maybe it was actually a good thing.

It stung his heart, but truth hurt like a bitch. Izaya was right, he's always right.

What hurt even more was that, repeatedly, over and over again, Izaya would confess his undying love for his blonde lover yet would retaliate with harsh words and call him horrid nicknames. '_Mosnter' _was the most commonly used one. Such a disgusting word. He hated it.

Shizuo bowed his head, his loving charcoal eyes begining to sting.

When Izaya spoke of such, he always would say _'Monsters shouldn't roam the streets. They should be locked up in their closets.'_ Making his heart crack a lttle more each time.

Monster.

The horrendous word made him cringe everytime. As much as he loathed the title, he couldn't help but think Izaya lacked error. If it weren't for that devil in desguise he wouldn't be where he is now. Who knows, he may have been wasting away in a filthy prision as we speak, if it weren't for his controlling -with good intentions- lover, or so he believed.

Shizuo curled his body, hiding his face between his knees. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. He was only a mere puppet being used to abuse.

But that was ok right?

Izaya always insisted that with the brute's wild behavior, that he was not able to leave the apartment without his consent. The informant even made the bodygaurd quit his job, claiming that his mass income would do well at providing for them both. The only times he ever left the apartment anymore was when Izaya needed him as a personal bodygaurd for dangerous projects or for when he was simply in the mood for an occasional date night. He wished they could have more of those. The raven always did remind his blonde lover that he was his treasured chess piece, that he enjoyed watching others drool with envy because he belonged to him, and only him.

Shizuo would feel his heart tug at the precious words. He wanted to know Izaya desired him. That's all he ever asked for.

At first, as their relationphip progressed, the captive blonde despised the idea of being treated like a house pet, but oddly over time he seemed to grow used to it. Don't get him wrong, there are times where he wanted to bash Izaya's brains in, but he could never act on such. How dare he have such vile thoughts? If anyone had issues, it was him.

Shizuo truly and madly cared for Izaya. No one was ever going to love him the way his raven did. No one else would ever want him. Ever.

Why would they?

He knew they way people looked at him. Fear coated the eyes of anyone who even glanced at him and it scared him to think that he scared them. It's not like he asked to be this way. He didn't want to be the bad guy, he only wanted to be like everyone else. He wanted to be accepted. With Izaya, he had that opportunity to be human. His lovely raven haired boyfriend was the only man, person, who ever looked past the destructive side of him and he loved that about him. Painful or not, Izaya supported him in many ways that no one else could...or would.

Shaking his head side to side, Shizuo smiled lightly to himself. The fact that he was even wanted made his heart sing. Really, anybody was better than nobody and he was glad it was Izaya. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Hearing the front door open, Shizuo whipped his head around meeting his lovers gaze and watched quietly as Izaya gently shut the door behinde him; bolting all the locks. Izaya smirked as Shizuo's dark gaze lingered on him, watching his every move.

"Welcome home, Izaya." He spoke with a small smile.

The informant nodded walking past his bottle blonde lover and into the kitchen with his recently purchased groceries. Honestly he was surprised to find Shizuo awake, even though he knew the blonde was expected to be in bed. Normally he would've been peeved, but tonight he was acutally glad to come home to that handsome smile. Maybe he'd tease him a little.

"Why are you still awake Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo's body tensed automatically, carefuly standing up, he slowly made his way into the kitchen after his lover. His blonde head tilted downward in shame as his hands fumbled nervously together.

"Eh...um...I wanted to wait up for you, to come home."

Izaya raised a brow and turned around to face his shaky, significant other. Shizuo's tall broad frame, along with his long golden locks sheilding his handsome eyes and baggy sleep wear made a very appitizing display. Izaya licked his lips and crossed his arms. He undeniably and truly loved being in control of such a powerful and beautiful creature. The legendary monster was trained to bow down to him. Shizuo would do absolutly anything.

If he told Shizuo to jump, he would reply with _'How high?'_

That brute was bound to him, and in his sick twisted mind he loved it. A magnificent specimen. He absolutly loved Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Waiting for me, eh?"

Shizuo nodded nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I see. Did I say you could stay up and wait for me?"

The blonde shook his head, still refused to look up his lover. He was affraid of those dangerous eyes piercing into his own.

"N-no...I'm s-sorry I just thought-!"

"Silence!"

Shizuo sealed his lips shut, his shoulders trembling slighty. Izaya sighed brushing it off and turned around to remove the groceries from the plastic bags on the counter. He quickly ran a hand through his dark locks. Maybe he was being a bit too pushy.

"I got you more milk Shizu-chan, I know how much you like that." The informant teased throwing a smirk over his shoulder. His rust like gaze met with Shizuo's dark eyes before the blonde's eyes widened and quickly looked away.

"Oh, thank you...Izaya."

The brunette chuckled. "Why are you so nervous Shizu-chan?"

The taller blonde tensed, swallowing the lump in his thoat. He couldn't tell Izaya why he was so touchy. He was scared Izaya was going to throw a fit and punish him. His heart pounded heavily in his chest. He had to speak clearly, watching his words carefully.

"Forgive me, it's been a chilly night. I'm just glad you home, Izaya." he replied looking directly at amused rusty eyes of his raven partner. The informant smirked, turning his body back around to face the blonde and recrossed his arms before leaning his weight against the counter top.

"Is that so?"

Shizuo nodded, moving his hands to rub his arms nervously. He felt like Izaya was belittling him again. He hated feeling so small.

Izaya smiled and blew a kiss. "Close your eyes Shizu-chan."

The bodygaurds eyes widened at the request. What the hell was Izaya planning? It wans't going to hurt, was it?

"C'mon Shizu. Close your eyes and hold out you hands."

Swallowing another lump in his throat, Shizuo relunctantly did as he was told. Closing his eyes tightly, the taller male held out his arms and opened his hands, revealing smooth palms. '_Such lovely strong hands.' _Izaya thought. Shizuo's breath increased rapidly matching the pace of his pounding heart. He hoped it couldn't be seen through his chest. He never knew what to expect with the devious informant, he was the devil in deguise after all.

Several seconds went by, before Shizuo heard soft footsteps slowly making it's way closer, his body naturally tensing in fear. Suddenly, he felt something small and cool fall into the palms of his opened hands. His breath hitched at the unexpected contact.

"Ok open your eyes, love."

_'...say it again...please say it again.'_

Shizuo tried not to smile. Izaya couldn't possibly read his thoughts, but those were the pet names he like hearing from his boyfriends lips. Counting to three in his head, Shizuo opened his eyes and blinked several times before looking down. A plastic cup of chocolate pudding rested against his cold skin. Instantly a heart warming smile grew on his handsome face.

"You got me pudding?"

Izaya chuckled placing his ice cold hand under Shizuo's chin and raising it up, to lock their eyes.

"You've been very good lately Shizu-chan. This is your treat."

Shizuo nodded with a tiny smile and leaned down to press a tender kiss upon Izaya's pale cheek.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Izaya nodded and moved his hand to pat the messy locks._ 'So soft.'_

"You may have one tonight, but after that it's bed time."

The blonde nodded while fingering the small container. "Um Izaya, did you want me to put up the groceries? You must be tired."

Izaya smirked, moving ito a thinking stance while tapping his foot softly. Yes, he liked it when Shizuo was willing to do things for him. Big or small.

"Hmm sure, why not. Eat your pudding, put up the groceries, take a shower and come to bed. In fact, I'll go ahead and take a shower now. I expect you in bed in twenty minutes."

"Yes Izaya." he replied nervously leaning over to peck Izaya's lips, before walking forward to put up the newly bought food. Izaya smirked and watched as trained lover go about the kitchen, before taking his leave. If Shizuo was expected to be in bed in twenty minutes, he needed to move quickly.

Once Izaya disappeared upstairs, Shizuo sighed and rested his head against the cold surface of the counter top. Wrapping his arms around himself he clenched his eyes shut, struggling to find warmth. His body began to shake involentarily. He already knew what was going to happen. Izaya was most likely craving rough sex and he had no choice but to provide. Not that he really minded Izaya's desperate attention, but it was usally the aftermath that he disliked.

Every once in a while Shizuo was allowed to sleep with clothes on, but for the most part Izaya didn't allow it. The raven always did like to admire the blonde's monsterous body in action, preeching about how it shouldn't remain hidden beneath layers of clothing. As humiliating as it was, Shizuo was glad that he could please his lover's needs, but what about his own needs? His stomach dropped. He hated this constant hollow feeling, it made him feel too exposed.

_'Why not just rip me heart why you're at it?'_ he thought bitterly.

Shifting his gaze to the pudding cup upon the counter, the blonde took a couple minutes so consume and savor the delectible sweet taste of his treat before finishing up the groceries and making his way upstairs. He drug his feet all the way.

Upon reaching his destination, Shizuo paused taking a deep breath, before turning the knob and and carefully pushing the bedroom door open. The room was dark, aside from the bathroom door hanging open allowing light to stream in. The dim lit room was filled with steam from Izaya's recent hot shower.

Hesitantly walking in, Shizuo slowly closed the door behind him. His dark brown eyes skimmed the empty space between him and his lover before finally landing on Izaya's naked pale form sprawled out across their shared king sized bed. The raven's smoldering eyes burned into his own, making him want to shy away from the intensity. Shizuo gulped as he watched Izaya's mischeivious smirk grow, as a thin pale hand trailed teasingly across his flat chest passing the smooth skin of his stomach, all the down to his very ecrect manhood. His small hands wrapped around the exquisite organ, pumping slowly.

Shizuo felt entranced, he own need painfully throbbing and seeking attention. He couldn't look away from the lewd display.

"Shizu-chan, you do know that you only have twelve more minutes left and you also know that I hate to be kept waiting. Hurry up and get your ass in bed."

"Yes, love." He replied, quickly shedding his clothes and shuffling his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. Shutting the door behind him, Shizuo sighed and rested his back against the closed door, bringing his hands up to rest the weight of his head. The only thing he could think about was the way Izaya's firey eyes undressed him and about what was going to happen next.

He knew that look in those crimson irises. That gleam that clearly said one thing...

Shaking his shaggy hair from his eyes, Shizuo stepped away from the door stealing a quick glance at himself in the mirror noting how exhausted he looked, before pulling the shower curtain aside and reaching for the knobs to adjust the water to a comfortable setting. Stepping inside, Shizuo shivered as the boiling hot water made contact with his cool skin. Raising his strong arms up agasint the tiled wall, Shizuo closed his eyes and rested his head against his drenched arms. The water was so hot, it stung his flesh like a thoushand needles, turning his skin pink. Thick fogs of steam quickly filled the small space, making breathing eaiser.

It felt nice.

Shizuo was very glad for having a moments peace. Being in the shower was the only time he felt safe from Izaya, well an angry Izaya. Occasionally they would shower together, but for the most part the brunette liked to bathe alone and he was ok with that. Shower time was his thinking time, his only way of escape.

Soaping up his nude body, Shizuo scrubbed himself clean watching as the bubbled suds drifted along his tall form and into the drain below. He made sure to wash his hair twice before deeming it was clean enough.

"Shizu-chan it's been fourteen minutes, get your fucking ass out here. Now!"

_'Shit!' _He thought in panic, Izaya was pissed. His heart began pounding painfully in his chest. Making Izaya angry was the last thing he intended to do. Just don't panic! Don't panic!  
_'Please please I'm sorry!' _he chanted silently.

Quickly turning off the running water, the blonde male stepped out of the tub the cool air embraced his heated skin causing his dripping body to shiver violently at the tempature change. Stealing a quick glance at the fluffy white towl hanging on the towl rack, Shizuo debated whether he wanted to engulf himself within the soft layers or simply ignore his desires and present himself to his awaiting lover. That logic spoke for itself. Izaya always came first.

It was decided.

With a small huff, the tall male made his way out of the bathroom and cautiously walked over to the king sized bed with his scowling boyfriend laid out. He noted that the scowl on his lovers face completely disintegrated when his crimson eyes looked up at the blonde's attractive, panty-dropping, wet body. A sculpted body made with such perfection was supposed to be praised upon. Izaya made sure of that.

Shizuo Heiwajima had a divine beauty that could make even the most beautiful Goddesses weep. It was a shame really, for a mosnter to have such a remarkable structure. Too bad for those who wanted him. He was already owned and labled by the most dangerous man in Japan. Shizuo's body was his to do whatever his little heart desired. It was as intoxicating as it was alluring.

Izaya smirked watching intently as his anxious yet terrified boyfriend shifted uncomfotably under his molten gaze. Licking his lips seductivly, Izaya lazily leaned against the headborad tilting his head back his rust like eyes never leaving Shizuo's darker than black ones. He wanted nothing more than the ravish the beast.

"What the hell took you so long? I specifically said you only had twelve mintues left, did I not?"

Shizuo nodded slowly moving to wipe his eyes. His drenched hair hung low framing his masculine face. He felt so much colder under Izaya's accusing eyes.

"I'm sorry Izaya, I lost track of time."

Izaya tsk'ed and continued to eye the timid blonde. "Obviously."

Shizuo shifted nervously, lacking a response. He didn't know what else to say. Izaya sighed and stole another up and down glance at the powerful mouth watering body before him and licked his lips as his gaze followed the drips of water trailing from that broad chest all the way down to the soft curls of his southern region. God Shizuo was fucking sexy. How good it would feel to press himself against that wet body.

"Get in bed." Izaya ordered.

Shizuo nodded reaching for the heavy black covers and pulling them back. He was very thankful that Izaya kept piles of blankets on the bed for his body did get cold easily at night. Once he was settled beneath the warm layers, his body automatically tensed when he felt Izaya's smaller frame tower dangerously close over his.

"I love you Shizu-chan."

Shizuo smiled lightly. "Love you too Izaya."

The raven chuckled lowly before reaching out and gripping the blonde's chin roughly. Shizuo's breath hitched his eyes widening in fear.

"Do you now? Did you think I'd let you get away with staying up late or for having no excuse for coming to bed late when I called for you?"

Shizuo shook his head his face flinching in discomfort as Izaya's grip tightened.

"Thought so. Now open your mouth and moan like a whore when I kiss you."

The blonde male clenched his eyes shut when he felt his boyfriend's mouth crash roughly agaisnt his, their lips collided painfully. Shizuo's pink lips began to grow very tender with Izaya's vicious kiss and angry nips. Opening his mouth slighty wider Shizuo struggled to keep up with his dangerous lover as their teeth clashed. Their breaths mingled hotly, the raven's posionous tongue slipped through tender lips and clashed with the blonde's forcing him to submit to Izaya's request. A loud pitiful moan errupted from Shizuo's moist lips as the slick tongue moved and slithered around tainting his hot cavern. Izaya tighted his grip on the Shizuo's chin only to swallow the gasp slipping from his boyfriend lips.

"Louder!" he hissed before biting the blonde's bottom lip. Shizuo yelped and moved to wipe his eyes fearing they'd start leaking from the rough treatment.

Izaya grunted and pulled away. Wrapping his hands around the brute's wrists, Izaya yanked them away from his face and planted them firmly on either side of his blonde head. Izaya studied the facial expressions beneath him and smirked at the plump lips, painted red. The informant licked his own lips enjoying the tangy flavor of Shizuo's blood on his tongue. Leaning over, Izaya nipped at the blonde's flushed ear and whispered.

"You dare disobey me again?"

Shizuo's glossy eyes widened in shock. "Noo I'm sorry! Kiss me again, I'll do better I promise!"

"Che, you'll moan like a dirty whore for me?"

The timid blonde nodded in return watching his devilious lover through his long lashes. He hated this. He hated when Izaya humiliated him; degraded him. The informant chuckled low and moved down to lick Shizuo's bloodied lips.

"Heh sounds tempting, but I much rather have you moaning with you tight lips around my cock."

Shuddering at the crude words, Shizuo watched as Izaya pulled away resting his pale body against the headboard and spreading his legs wide. Reaching out, the brunette tenderly brushed the long messy bangs from Shizuo's eyes.

"You know what yo do Shizu-chan."

Shoving the blankets aside with a slight nod, Shizuo gulped and carefully crawled his way to his sadistic lover. Resting his hands on Izaya's knees the blonde leaned over brushing his sore lips against the tip of Izaya's reddened length. The musky smell surrounding him made his senses tingle. He wanted nothing more than to please his boyfriend.

Slipping his tongue out to caress the tip, Izaya hissed gripping fistfuls of golden locks and pulling Shizuo's head back roughly. Crimson eye's burned with hatred and lust.

"Not like this. Lay on you back."

Shizuo paused looking perplexed.

"Are you fucking stupid Shizu-chan, I said lay on you fucking back. You can suck me off like that. That way I can also watch you touch yourself."

Shizuo bowed his head in apology.

"Yes, forgive me." He whispered in shame before flipping his position with his back flat against the bed. Tilting his blonde head back, the taller male watched as Izaya staightened his posture, placing his rosy shaft against Shizuo's flushed cheek. Grasping the warm flesh, the blonde tilted his head back at an sharper angle making his adams apple bounce, before opening his mouth and carefully allowing the tip of Izaya's length slide between his red lips. Ever so slowly the bodygaurd snaked his pink tongue around the pulsing head, slithering it around in lazy circles. Tiny moans escaped his swollen lips as Izaya's essence leaked filling the tip of his tongue.

The informant sighed contently bucking his hips, gazing heatedly down at his gorgeous mate. God that broad tongue of his felt so incredible. He knew Shizuo was good for something. Tracing the working soft lips with his fingertips while wearing a crule smile, Izaya wanted to see that his Shizuo was enjoying himself as well. He wanted those dark charcoal eyes gazing at him with complete adoration. Placing his hands under the brute's chin, Izaya forced the suckling mouth wider.

"Look at me Shizu-chan."

Shizuo complied and opened his dark eyes to look up at his aroused partner. Damn, his cold heart just skipped a painful beat. Izaya's legs tensed involentarily from the pleasure he recieved within the depths of Shizuo's lust filled eyes, his golden hair spread out contrasting with the black sheets.

Perfection.

Izaya liked that look of 'longing' in those beautiful eyes.

Admiration.

"God Shizuo!" Izaya moaned tossing his head back shifting his body and allowing himself to slide deeper in the blondes addictive mouth. His legs widened furthur to pull the suckling blonde closer.

"Argh ...hnn Shizu! Suck me harder!"

Shizuo goaned low at his lovers pleasured moans and complied tilting his head further back, pulling the ravens cock deeper into his hot mouth. Izaya continued to watch the beast through half lidded eyes. The exposed flesh of the bondes neck looked to appitizing that wanted to feast upon it; to taste the perspiration. Even in the dark he could see the beating pulse beneath that chiseled jaw line, he could almost see the blood pumping beneath that pale slick skin.

Shizuo was so extraodinarily seperb. So damn sexy. FUCK!

Izaya moaned loudly when he felt the sleek tongue pressing into the small slit of his cock tasting the fine fluids. Little by little, Shizuo suctioned the delicious length even harder while tracing the visible veins with his tongue in a teasing manner. His nose nestled into the soft dark curls at the base of Izaya's throbbing manhood, tickling his skin.

Izaya reached down gripping the short hairs at the base of Shizuo's neck and yanked him closer, forcing him to swallow his whole length. Slow thrusts were added to mixture as the blonde stuggled to take in the full size. The hot velvet touch was intoxicating. Shizuo's inviting mouth was incredible.

"Mmm... just like that..."

Ever so carefully Izaya raised his legs and rested them over the brutes shoulders. Using one foot he kicked the blonde's knees apart and continued to thrust himself even faster into the moist cavern that engulfed him. Stranggled noises escaped the occupided lips, but Izaya paid no mind to his struggle for air.

"Touch yourself Shizu-chan, I wanna watch you caress the massive organ of yours. It's so fucking sexy."

Shizuo whimpered at the rough treatment and slowly reached down to grip himself with both hands. The heated skin screamed desperately for attention. Izaya's pupils dialated as he watched the brute trace the glimmering skin with his fingertips; smearing the pearly substance. Biting his bottom lip, the raven moaned, his fingers twitching when Shizuo roughly gripped himself and began pumping the stiff length with his strong hands. Izaya's body reacted with each thrust, his cock throbbed painfully everytime the tender pink head of Shizuo's thick shaft disappeared and reappeared between his tight fists, by needy thrusts.

"Hnn Shizu-chan...ahh ...moan louder!"

The aroused blonde glanced up noticing the brunettes gaze locked on the pumping hands wrapped snugly around his manhood. Opening his mouth wider, Shizuo closed his eyes swallowing Izaya's shaft and spreading his legs wider as he added hip movement to his fisting. Never ending moans slipped passed both males mouths.

"Mmm Iza...ya..."

The informant tossed his head back once again and tighted his grip in wet golden locks.

"Ahh yes! Hnnn Shizuo. YES!"

Thrusting repeatedly into the brute's moist mouth, Izaya's breath hitched as his lower stomach tightened before finally moaning loudly and releasing his seed into his lovers mouth. His small hands held Shizuo's head against his leaking member until he finished cumming, forcing the blonde to swallow every sticky drop. Shizuo groaned never ceasing the rough fisting as Izaya's spent cock slipped limply from his lips. His panting breathing echoed in the night air along with the ravens. His own body desperate for affection.

"Iza-ya...haa please...k-kiss me!"

The informant scoffed and slouched against the bed frame, his body worn out from the intense orgasm.

"How crude. You dare ask me assistance for something so trivial?"

Shizuo whimpered softy pumping himself harder. He didn't dare look at Izaya. He didn't want to face those cold eyes.

"Hnn... pleaaase?"

"Heh so greedy Shizu-chan. How about we just stop for tonight, ne?."

Dark firey eyes wideded in shock, tears threating to spill. Izaya didn't mean it...there was no way. He was cruel, but not that cruel.

"Nnn please Izaya. Please, I promise I'll be extra good tomarrow!"

The informant laughed, a sickening sound that Shizuo feared. Leaning over, Izaya's warm breath tickled Shizuo's flushed ear as he whispered chilling words.

"Are you implying that you didn't plan on behaving tomarrow?"

The neglected blonde shook his head rigorously his hands pumping still. _'Please Izaya! Please!' _he begged internally.

"Well that's how I interpreted it." He frowned, his mood suddenly doing a 180 turn. Shizuo whined pitifully at the cold reaction. The ravenette sneered and reached down haulting the blonde's movements. Shizuo whimpered arching into the warm delicious touch of his lovers hand.

A filthy beast indeed.

"Go to bed Shizu-chan. I'm tired, you'll only keep me up." With that, Izaya turned around and burried his petite body beneath the warm layers of the midnight black sheets. Shizuo's eyes widened in pure shock. Biting his tender bottom lip, Shizuo struggled to muffle the pathetic sounds of an neglected arousal.

Damn that bastard! Why did he have to be so damn ill willed towards him? All he asked for was a damn kiss, was that too damn much to ask for? It wasn't fair! All he wanted was for Izaya to show him that he was loved; that he was desired. Why couldn't he even have a small ounce of tenderness? Would there ever be a time where Izaya would lovingly sweep him off his feet?

The answer was no, there wouldn't.

His mending and bending heart began to ache once more. It was just all too much to take in, he couldn't hold back. Salty tears betrayed him and began flowing down his reddened cheeks. Not only did Izaya's rejection burn, but he was so needy for affection that it fucking hurt. He wanted to find release so bad and it was torturous not to finish. Izaya knew it too. It hurt even more that his lover deprived him of self completion.

Why? What did he do wrong this time? It wasn't fair.

Moving his shaky hands up to wipe his eyes, Shizuo sniffled and shifted up to kiss Izaya's bare shoulder.

"Go to sleep Shizu-chan, I don't wanna see you until morning."

Shizuo flinched and unknowingly balled his fist. The harsh words stung like a whip lash and just like everynight, Shizuo continued to lie to himself. It was his only hope.

_'It's ok Izaya's just tired. Izaya does love me, he just needs sleep, that's all.'_

It was best to leave him alone.

"Goodnight Izaya. Love you..."

When he got no response, Shizuo hung his head and carefully settled underneath the bedding hoping not to disturb his partner. His back faced the smaller male. Silent tears continued to stain his sore cheeks. He absolutly hated it when Izaya treated him so coldly. He didn't ask for much, only that he wanted some compassion in return.

_'That wasn't too much to ask for, was it?'_

Turning his head into his clean scented pillow, Shizuo burried his shameful face muffling soft sobs. He didn't want Izaya to catch him in such a pathetic state. So weak. How embarressing would that be...

Pulling the blankets tighter around his tired body, Shizuo prayed like he did everynight, that tomarrow would be better. It was the only thing he could hope for.

_'Izaya...'_

He then cried himself to sleep.

...

The very next morning, morning lights invaded the slumbering raven's peaceful sleep making him groan in annoyance. Throwing the blankets over his face, Izaya sighed contently before stretching his stiff limbs and releasing a small yawn, while blinking the sleep from his eyes. Remembering the night before, Izaya smiled and turned his head. To his right laid his sleeping princess, lying face down with his face burried under his strong arms. Such innocence.

_'How cute.'_

Izaya chuckled and poked the side of the blonde's face. His precious monster always looked so adorable while he slept, so vulranable he was in such a state. It only made Izaya want to do wicked things to his lover. Just thinking about it made his stomach tingle sending his blood flying south. Damn it, he was already fucking horny. His imagination was running wild again. Thinking about fucking the oblivious blonde with his tired filled eyes and swollen kissed lips parted gasping for air had his jaw clenching in annoyance. A pale hand acting on it's own, moved to message his growing need.

Good thing today was friday, he had all day to ravish his magnificent beast. Izaya tended to spend as much quality time as possible with his precious Shizu-chan on his days off. Every Friday and Sunday, Shizuo was his do do what ever he pleased. He couldn't ask for more. He was happy with what he had. A badass job, good looks, an intelligent brain, and a beautiful creature who'd bend to his every wish.

Life couldn't possibly get any better then this.

Leaning over, Izaya smiled nestling his nose into the clean scented strands of Shizuo's hair kissing his ear softly. He loved the way Shizuo smelled. That natrual zesty masculine spice never failed at making his mouth water.

"Hmm Shizu-chan~." he whispered gingerly caressing the short soft blonde curls at the base of his lovers long neck. Shizuo groaned and unconsiously turned his head other way. Izaya frowned, he didn't like being ignored. Growling low, the raven gripped a handful of golden locks and tugged roughly. The bodygaurd hissed when his head was suddenly yanked back.

"Wake up Shizu-chan, it's time to get up."

Shizuo sighed blinking his eyes to regain focus and tiredly gazed his ruby eyed lover.

"Ah I'm sorry Izaya, I must've been more exhausted as of late."

Izaya narrowed his eyes. "That's why you you have a curfew, you damn brute."

His heart tugged sharply.

"Yes." he agreed with a whispher, forcing himself to lean in and kiss his raven out of habbit. He knew Izaya would throw a fit if he didn't wake up to one of Shizuo's kisses in the morning. He was used to the morning routines. It was basically the same thing everyday, comply to Izaya's wishes and/or demands is what his life has lessened to. As misleading as it sounded, he wouldn't have it any other way. Izaya loved him and that's all that mattered. So they had their pros and cons, it'll get better over time.

Even though his body screamed no, he ignored the protests and submitted to his sadistic lover.

"Mmm Izaya..." he murmured, trailing lazy kisses down the slender neck.

"What?" the brunette scowled shoving the blonde away and pushing himself to his knees, towering over the blonde's tall form and placing a hand on each side of his lover's head. Shizuo's backside still remained faced up. He already knew what Izaya's intentions were. He did this every morning when the raven didn't have work.

Shizuo swallowed the silent pleas threating to spill and managed to fake a smile. He didn't want this. Out loud. He didn't want to say...

"Which position would you like to take today?"

Too late.

Izaya smirked and leaned down placing a gentle kiss inbetween the brutes pronounced shoulder blades. That broad backside of his was so beautifully built. He admired the exquisite figure with hungry eyes. Izaya wanted to trail his slick tongue from the blondes flushed entrance hidden between firm buttocks, all the way up to his red tinted ears. Mmm how delicious he looked right now. It was time to claim what was rightfully his. Massaging the naked flesh of Shizuo's behind, Izaya leaned down and nipped his sensative jaw line. A small chuckled slipped past thin brutal lips.

"God boy. Not even resisting me, how marvelous."

Shizuo wanted to protest, he wanted to say no.

"Hnn."

Izaya chuckled and straddled the others thin waist while reaching over the night stand to grab the frequently used bottled of lotion for preperation. Shifting slightly downward, Izaya opened the bottle, tilting it over the the blonde's lower back letting the thick substance spill out and landing on the warm skin, between those firm masculine cheeks. Shizuo hissed clenching his muscles at the cold contact. That was the part he always hated most. It was so cold it almost burned.

Chucking at the brute's reaction, Izaya capped the bottle tossing it aside and slowly and teasingly began messaging the cool substance between the clenched buttocks, occasionally brushing his fingers over the small opening. His smile grew as he felt Shizuo's muscles twitching with excitement. God how he wanted to be burried deep inside those burning and resisting walls of flesh.

Fuck. His cock just got harder just thinking about it.

"Hahh...Izaya..."

"Shhh just relax, love."

Shizuo's heart thundered loudly, his body tensing at the gentle words, but quickly relaxing as Izaya's hands continued to caress him. They've done this plenty of times for him to know what to expect next. Might as well get this over with.

Closing his eyes, Shizuo pressed his face into his warm pillow and shifted his body rasing his lower back into the air to give the raven better access. For some odd reason he was really craving this. Maybe it was because Izaya neglected to touch him last night that he hoped this moment would make up for that. He still yearned to be touched and caressed by his lover.

Izaya snickered moving in to spread Shizuo's legs further apart to make more room for him. He hummed in approval at the little resistance. He liked seeing the blonde on his knees submitting to him. It was utterly arousing.

The brunette licked his lips seductivly. Oh the things he enjoyed doing to this man.

Starting at the broad shoulders of his submissive monster, Izaya gently ran his smooth fingertips down his lovers back circling the exposed flesh of his firm behind and without warning moved up and pressed both thumbs into the twitching hole and pulling wide. Shizuo clenched his eyes shut and howled in pleasure and pain at the unexpected intrusion. Latching his teeth onto his cotton pillow he struggled to keep quite as the raven continued to push his way in. Why must Izaya do this everytime? Couldn't he at least try to be a little more sympathetic, he wasn't invincible for crying out loud.

"Mmm you like that Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo groaned moving to grip his own hair and tugging roughly. He had a kink for hair pulling and he it fucking loved it when Izaya brought him to completion that way. It made his already hard cock twitch in anticipation. He wanted more.

"Hah ah Iza-Izaya...please just t-take me."

"Haha so impatient. You shouldn't be the one giving orders Shizu-chan." he teased nibbling on the pale neck. Shizuo moaned and selfishly pushed himself back agaisnt the hardened length of his lover. With a flirtatious grin, Izaya pulled back tall on his knees pulling the brute up with him. Even though Shizuo was a bit taller, Izaya paid no mind. His body was pure perfection and Izaya wouldn't change a thing.

Shizuo's legs trembled, struggling to hold his own weight.

"Hold onto the head board." The infomant ordered.

Shizuo, too far gone to reject, nodded leaning forward to grip the high quality bed frame tightly and arched his back giving Izaya better access to his entrance. Izaya smiled at the lewd display of his lovers body. God damn, how he wanted to fuck the sexy beast right about now. Pulling the blonde's head further back, Izaya leaned in and licked the exposed neck. Delicious. He tasted like fine wine. Shizuo whined arching his back some more and spreading his legs wider, an ungodly invitation. The informant snickered wickedly. This was a moment to capture.

"Hmm that's a good look for you Shizu-chan. Stay like that for a second."

Shizuo moaned at his boyfriends words and closed his eyes. Izaya's radiant face kept appearing behind his closed lids. He hoped his pounding heart couldn't be seen through his chest, he didn't need to boost Izaya's ego anymore than it already is. That lunitic was already full of himself.

His shaky body was growing more and more anxious.

After several agonizing seconds later, Shizuo felt the bed dip behind him his body tensed as he waited in raw anticipation on his lovers next move. Suddenly, in a flash, a quick and loud 'snap' was heard. Dark chocolate lust filled eyes shot open as he threw a surprised look over his shoulder at his smirking partner. Izaya smiled wickedly sending a wink his way and then turning around to tuck the small object back into his disgaurded pants, laying on the floor.

Shizuo's face flushed many shades of red. Did he just do what he thought he did?

"D-did you... just take a p-picture of me of your phone?"

Izaya shrugged and slowly crawled his way back to his blushing and ready-to-be-fucked lover_._

"Heh and if I did? So what, you look so tasty Shizu-chan, I just wanna eat you up. I'd like to remember this moment. Besides, you do also know the concept of blackmailing, correct?"

Shizuo's body chilled at the silent threat. Shit. Now he's really in a bind.

"Fear not, love. All you have to do is do as I say and nothing unkindly will happen to you. You have my word." he whispered truthfully, licking the outer shell of lover's flushed ear. Little did he know, Izaya was only going to use those images for his own pleasure. No one was ever to lay eyes upon them.

The taller male held back a mewl and bowed his head in defeat. "Yes...I'll do as you say, always."

Izaya giggled in delight and moved in, gripping the smooth flesh of the blonde's hips, digging his nails painfully into the tight skin. Shizuo whimpered at the rough treatment, biting his tender bottom lip to prevent any moans of pain. This would only encourage the raven some more. Izaya licked his lips and trailed his hot tongue teasingly across the cute dimples on the blonde's lower back. Shizuo gasped and tighted his grip on the wooden head board. At this point he didn't care what Izaya did just as long as he got to reach his climax.

Shizuo sighed and pushed himself back. "Hnn Izaya..." He couldn't believe how needy he sounded right now.

Izaya growled, moving to latch his lips onto the brute's shoulder, sinking teeth into the pale flesh until beads of red leaked from the inflicted wound. A powerful tremor flashed through Shizuo's abused body, weak moans spilled from his swollen lips. Izaya was such a damn sadist! Fuck!

"Ahhh!...Nnghh I-Iza-ya...hnghh"

The taller male stuggled to pull away from the aching discomfort. Izaya, mistaking his moans of pain for pleasured moans, sunk his teeth deeper before pulling away and lapping at the broken skin, tasting the tangy rich blood that stained his pink lips. Shizuo lowered his injurded shoulder and turned his head, connecting his brusied lips with with his lover's bloodied ones. Izaya welcomed the intrusion and opened his mouth wider permitting their tongues to reunite. Shizuo's eyebrows knitted in distaste as he tasted his own blood on their mingling tongues. He quickly pulled away gasping for air.

"Izaya...I can't..."

"Say no more."

Not allowing the brute any time to adjust, Izaya moved, gripping the brutes small waist and in once quick motion sheathed himself to the hilt within the tight blazing walls of his boyfriends body. Both males groaned at the sensation, Shizuo's more vocal. God it fucking hurt. The offended muscles constricted around the brunette's throbbing length causing him to hiss in slight irritation. Sinking his fingers into the blonde's muscled thighs, Izaya struggled to remain very still fearing the blonde's insides would sqeeze the life out of him.

"Fucking loosen up Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo mewled closing his eyes, trying to even out his breathing.

"Ahh I'm s-sorry...it's just-"

"I don't fucking care about your damn excuses, just do as I say!"

With a small whimper and barely noticable nod, the pained brute leanded forward resting his head against the head board and quickly managed to ease his tight muscles, relaxing just a bit. Izaya sighed in contentment and very very slowly began pulling himself out. Leaving just the broad tip of his length inside his voluptuous lover, Izaya smiled evily before thrusting back in with full force. Shizuo cried in pleasure and pain clenching his eyes shut as his head collided painfully against the wall from the thrust's impact.

"I-Iza...ya... ahh"

Gasping for air, Shizuo wiped his face on his forarm before retracting back, leaving his hands gripped dangerously tight around the head board for extra support. He moaned in pleasure and grunted in displeasure at the same time. It was starting to feel really good, but not good enough. As if reading his mind, Izaya began rocking his hips faster, thrusting quickly in and out of his sore enterance. Spreading his legs wider, the taller male moaned shamelessly tossing his head back against his lover's sweating shoulders.

"Ahh soooo goood!" he groaned in delight.

Izaya chuckled, moving his panting lips to the blonde's flushed ears. His golden tresses were damp with sweat. Licking the salty skin, the raven nibbled on the sensative flesh below his jaw. His monsterous lover whined in pleasure at the gentle affection. God it so fucking good. It felt too damn good to be connected as one. They fit together just right. They were made for each other and nothing was more substantial then that. Moving his hips faster and pressing himself harder, Izaya's teasing hands trailed around the brute's shoulders, across his broad chest and back down to those slim sexy hips that continued to rock back agaisnt him. Izaya could feel the way Shizuo's body craved his. The bittersweet friction between their synchronizing bodies was beyond anthing they've ever experienced. It was the most remarkable sensation.

Grounding his hips roughly against the blonde's, Izaya whispered breathlessly in the other's damp neck, inhaling the delectible aroma. "Mmm, you like that Shizu?"

"God..ahhh...Izaya! YES!" Shizuo moaned bringing his head down and panting like dog in heat before tossing his head back against his lovers shoulder once again.

"That's right Shizu... moan for me like the whore you are...feels good doesn't it?"

Shizuo's muscles tightened at the impure words. The informant's breath hitched at the tightness. He wanted to fuck the blonde so hard that he wanted spray the silky insides permanetly with his release.

"Ahh...hhaa uhhnn"

Moving at a steady fast pace, Shizuo moaned and groaned everytime the ravens long cock teased and messaged his sweet spot. He arched his back at an sharper angle and repositioned his hips to allow the raven deeper, to get a better feel. Gripping the bed frame tighter, Shizuo increased the rapid pace and pushing his hips back against his thrusting boyfriend, edging him to move faster. He wanted that lithe man pounding into him. To throw his entire weight into the mix. Moving his hips faster the blonde leaned forward and began frantically thrusting himself back against his sadistic lover.

"Ahh yes! Izaya...yes! AH!"

The raven laughed out loud moving his hands from the bodygaurds hips and up to tangle into the long golden tresses. Gripping fistfuls of hair, Izaya thrusted his hips harder agaisnt his grinding partner and pulled hard yanking Shizuo's head back sharply, a strangle cry escaped his hoarse throat. Izaya knew how much Shizuo loved having his hair pulled. That was one of the reason's why he refused to let Shizuo cut it. It was a good tool in bed. Resting his elbows on the bonde's broad shoulder's Izaya continued to tug and pull the shaggy hair painfully and slamming himself repeatedly in and out of the glorious hole that sucked him in evey pull out. Damn Shizuo! He was so fucking HOT!

Shizuo moaned again as the brunette's thrusting pace flawlessly quickened while his lips hungerly attacked the backside of the exposed neck and suckled roughly. He wanted to mark Shizuo forever. Shizuo belonged to him and no one else. He was unmistakeably very selfish with his belongings.

Faster and faster, harder and harder their hips rotated in perfected motions. Shizuo's eyes clenched shut, his mouth hung open as he quickly began struggling for air. The intense pace felt so incredible that he was forgetting how to breath. If he were to pass out after this it was fine by him. It was literally some mind blowing sex.

"Ahhh Izayaaaaa!"

"Hah ahh Shizu...chan! I want you...to haa...touch yourself."

Shizuo groaned taking one hand off the head board and quickly wrapping it around his weeping hard on. Damn it felt so good. He'd much rather have Izaya touching his bare flesh, but having the magnificent cock pounding roughly into from behind was good enough for him. He could already feel his near end. His body felt so light, it was on the verge of difting away. Everything felt so surreal.

Shizuo moaned pumping himself faster. He was so close!

Suddenly Izaya stopped and pulled out moving into a sitting postion with his legs sprawled out. Shizuo whined at the loss and then yelped when he felt two hands grip his waist and pull him back against his lover's chest. Izaya's panting breath ticked the sweating skin his sensative ear.

"Ride me like this Shizu. Fuck me hard."

Moaning in delight, Shizuo's back remained facing the brunette as he straddled the thin legs beneath him and leaned forward to grasp the raven's knees. Very slowly he positioned himself and carefully pushed himself back onto his boyfriends length. The broad tip stretched his opening once again causing him to moan in pleasure and pain. Izaya's well endowed manhood was a blessing. Gripping the bare knees tighter, Shizuo began moving himself up and down the raven's slick shaft and whimpering in delight everytime he hit his own sweet spot. He liked this position, it was they're first time taking this one. They'd have to do it more often.

"Ahhhh Izayaaa ...hnnnn."

Tossing his head back Shizuo arched his back as he continued to ride the thrusting raven. His climax was coming much faster then he would have liked but he didn't dare slow down his frantic pace.

"Ahh al-almsot...haaa Izaya...harder!" And just like that, with one more powerful thrust into his stretched entrance Shizuo closed his eyes and screamed in ecstacy, spilling his sticky seed all over his chest and over his lovers legs. His entire body contracted blissfully from such intense pleasure. Ohhh it felt so fucking good to have released. This was one of the best orgasms Shizuo's ever experienced in his life. It was exponential! Terrific!

Enjoying the final waves of his climax, the blonde rotated his hips several more times allowing his boyfriend to finally reach his limit and shoot his load deep inside. Shizuo mewled at the warm feeling coating his inspides while Izaya groaned into the sweaty skin of lovers shoulder to keep his voice down. Shizuo's blood retouched him making his lips tingle. Sliding his tongue out of it's carvern, the brunette continued to lap at the the beaded blood drying on the blonde's sweaty skin. Shizuo sighed contently, giving a few more lazy thrusts to Izaya's cock before removing himself from the limp organ and letting his body collapse weakly on the wide bed. Cold air swept acorss his raw entrance making him flinch in discomfort. Heavy breathing were the only sounds in the now quiet room. He wanted to tell Izaya 'thank you' for the best sex of his life, but he would like it much better if he were to speak up first.

After several moments, once their breathing evend out, Izaya still made no impression of speaking up. Shizuo sighed inwardly and took the initiative to speak first. Looking at his boyfriend's lovely crimson eyes gazing upon him. He smiled lightly, suddenly nervous about speaking.

"Umm thank you, Izaya. That was by far the best sex ever...I really enjoyed it..."

Izaya snickered and narrowed his eyes. Leaning back on his arms, his legs remained spawled out clearly unaffected by his nakedness or the stains covering his body as eviedence from their recent act. The coldness retuned quickly, his face passive.

"Do you paticularily not enjoy bedding me?"

The taller male's eyes widened at the accusiation. Why would he believe such thing. That was far from true. What did he say to make significant other believe such thing?

"No! Izaya, that's not ture. I was only implying that it keeps getting better."

Izaya chuckled lowly, making the blonde tremble in slight fear. This can't be happening. Please don't let this be happening. He was just moments ago, the happiesnt man alive and within a blink of an eye it's completly turned upside down. How did Izaya have such a major impact on him? On them? Why did he always insist being so pessimistic about everything when it came to Shizuo' thoughts or actions?

"Heh, is that so? Do you like moaning like a filthy whore when I take you from behind, do you like being me dominating you, Shizu-chan?"

He couldn't believe what he he was hearing. Breaking eye contact with ravenette lover, the bottle blonde bowed his head in shame. He didn't want to look at Izaya. Those cold peircing eyes stabbed his heart, it hurt like hell. He didn't think Izaya would ever look at him with love and adoriation he yearned for. But really, it he who was a fool. No matter what Izaya did or said to him, the blonde still believed the raven did love him. Everytime Izaya spoke those three words out loud, Shizuo floolishly accetped those words into his breaking heart. A heart that will never be complelty healed. He's finally accetped that fact that Izaya would never give him the one thing he desperatly wished for in return.

He's said it before, but he'll say it again. Anybody is better than nobody...right? And just like that he questions his own theories once again. He didn't know anything. What was right? What was wrong? Izaya was the only one he knew. The only person we got close too. How could he know what a real 'relationship' really meant?

"Izaya please...I feel hurt when you speak that way...I only-"

SLAP!

Shizuo's eye's widened in shock, his head turned in the direction of the unexpected impact. Bowing his head, long messy bangs hung low covering his heated face and sheilding the hurt-filled charcoal eyes. The emotionally wounded male slowly brought a large hand up to cup the red mark across his face. It stung so bad that it burned. The tender skin made it feel like his face was in flames. Using his other hand and wipe his eyes, the blondes eyes widened in surpise at seeing two glistening drops resting upon his hand. He didn't even know it, but he was crying. It hurt so much. The emotional pain hurt so much more then the physical pain.

Why did Izaya do it? Why...?

"You're being completely out of line Shizuo, know your place."

Out of line, huh.

The taller male sniffled, still refusing to look at his boyfriend. His hand remained against his swelling face. He didn't have anything to say in return. He was raising the white flag and admitting defeat. Izaya won. Izaya always won.

He just wanted to forget this even happened. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. Escape the real world, even if it was for a little while, butefore he could make any move to settle beneath the cover, Izaya sighed moving to grip the blonde's elbows tightly.

"Shizu-chan, look at me."

Shizuo didn't move, didn't speak. This was the first time he failed at doing what Izaya requested. He was too far in shock to care. Izaya growled, moving his hands to the blonde's larger ones yanking them away from his face.

"I said fucking look at me!"

Izaya's voice sounded angry. He was always so angry. Angry with him. If only...if only...  
Why couldn't he be perfect, perfect for him?  
Shizuo's broad shoulders trembled lightly, he couldn't take it anymore. Tears betrayed him, overflowing freely as he choaked quietly holding back sobs. It was time to face the facts. He wasn't good enough. Not good enough for Izaya, not good enough for anyone.

"Shizuo why are you crying?" Izaya asked sounding concerned.

When the blonde didn't reply, the younger brunette gently cupped his face forcing the blonde to look up at him. His passive face converted to one of shock. Shizuo's lovely dark brown eyes were red from crying, the right side of his cheek swelled ,discoloration already began to show on that beautiful face. He was responsible for his lovers pain. He had hurt him and the worst part was, he didn't even know why. He didn't understand what it was that made him lash out so often. It was never his intention to hurt his precious lover, but he felt a constant need to feel entitled, the need of authority.

Running his thumb tenderly across the swelling skin, Izaya frowned watching his lover through sad eyes. He hurt Shizuo and the blonde was probably never going to forgive him, not that he could blame him. Shizuo didn't deserve this. Izaya didn't deserve him. Shizuo was a precious and delicate being. He deserved to be showered with all the love in the world. He deserved so much more. He such an amzaing creature.

_'He is my everything.'_

"Shizu-chan, I'm so sorry...I don't know how to say how sorry I am."

Shizuo closed his eyes and sighed. His head was still trapped in the brunettes tender hold. The tenderness was so painful it made him want to break away, but he couldn't. He felt so drawn to this new feeling. A feeling he always longed for.

"Shizu-chan?"

Dark lovely eyes opened, staring straight at him.

"Shizuo?"

The blonde intently watched his lover's crimson irises, seeing his own refection. He was so pathetic, failing to hold back a small whimper at hearing his real name. His lips quivered in mixed emotions.

"Will you please say something Shizuo, anything?"

The teary eyed male closed his eyes and sniffled lightly.

"Will you...hold me, Izaya?"

Izaya's eyes widened in surprise before chucking and yanking his precious protozoan closer to his warm chest. He purposely placed the blonde's ear over his beating heart. A rythm beating just for him. Shizuo sighed and wrapped his long arms around his thin lover.

"I'm sorry ..." He whispered, voice muflled in the ravens bare chest.

Izaya chuckled and moved to pet his boyfriend's hair.

"Hahaha I'm that made you cry and you're the one apologizing?"

Shizuo shrugged burrying his face into his lovers skin. He could still smell the sex sticking to his luscious skin.

"I'm really am sorry Shizu-chan. I know I get mad eaisly and that I come off as a prick, but I do it to protect you. You know that."

The blonde sighed and nodded in approval. He was too naive and he knew it. It didn't matter what Izaya said, he always believed his words. Lies are not, he always belevied the raven's words were true.

"Sometimes when I get mad it's just to get under your skin. Sometimes I wanna see how far I can get with pushing you buttons. It sounds cruel, but it's just amusing to me." The bruntte chuckled pulling his boyfriend closer. "Besides make-up sex is always the best sex." he added.

Shizuo smiled agaisnt his lovers chest, breathing in his unique scent. He didn't know how Izaya did it, but he always had the brute falling back in love with him no matter the circumstances. Shizuo was always going to forive and provide for his sadistic lover no matter how much it pained him to do so. He was truely and madly in love with Izaya Orihara.

"Mmm...Izaya?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Kiss me?"

The raven chuckled swooping down to craddle his boyfriend's gorgeous face with his slender hands and pulling it closer to his. Their eyes locked on each other. Nothing else mattered anymore. Only him.

"With pleasure."

Then their lips touched and Shizuo couldn't be any happier. For the first time in a long time, his heart smiled. Deep down in the dark depths of his mind, he knew this happiness was going to diminish, but refused to think about that now. For now he was content where he was, but who was to know what could happen next.

It was a never ending cycle of love, hope, pain, and betrayal. A wicked game, you'll never win.

_We're both broken in our own ways, therefore we were made for each other_

_A different kind of love we have, my love,_

_my love..._

_..._

* * *

**Phew! Man I worked on this one for 4 days non stop, day and night. Ahhh I hope it was worth it...oooohhhhh I hope so!**

**Again, just a reminder this story was a lil on the morbid end, things that a very much like reading about, but not so much good at writing about haha *shrugs* Oh well.**

**Also, this story isn't particularly about a personal experiece, but I've know people who struggle with relationships such as this and I see how much it really hurts them. Bad relationships ruin beautiful everyday and it's just devestating. That's why we have to be strong and stand up for ourselves when someones doing you wrong. Don't let unworthy people corrupt the beautiful people you are! And that's where the title comes in 'Choice or no Choice' Whether we wanna believe it or not, we all HAVE the choice on who we decide to spend our lives with. Just make sure to make the right choice!**

**Don't be in poor shizu-chan's shoes!**

**OK! Sorry I'm ta;king so much, I'll shut up now! But please, I worked very hard on this even though it's not really my cup of tea, but if you liked it please let me know! I love you forever and spread you with Shizaya love!**

**...Brownie? *grins evily***


End file.
